Rwby's sith
by Nine tailed grimm fox
Summary: What if there was a set of twins one who had a strong connection to the light. And the other with the dark side of the force. Now the one of the twins who has lives in darkness ended up in the rwby universe. Can a certain team (mainly neko) return to the light if not have him in the neutral. Let's find out. (Blake x oc x yang.) :)
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I fell for a common, backstabbing trap from my own master." a sixteen year old boy wearing a black robe with metal plating on the shoulders, chest, legs, arms, and helmet which was Mandalorian in origin said. the boy took off his helmet and showed that he had black hair, along with sickly yellow eye's that held a bit of silver around the pupil, a scar going over one eye but wasn't deep enough to blind it. he was currently in his starship the darkest knight, which he found ironic as his sister who was a Jedi knight, own starship was called brightest knight. 'oh irony and it's many forms.' he thought as sat in his ship which was currently under attack from a group of bounty hunters, the boy reached out with the force grabbed one of ships and crushed it.

he then pressed a button which caused some droids that were aboard the ship to activate. "all droids get to your battle stations. this a code 66! I repeat this is a code 66!" he yelled in to the intercom soon the noise of the ships gun's roaring. the sith was glad that he had droids for s crew. especially since that he had reprogrammed, them to obay only him since it was his master who gave him the droids. probably to kill him but who knows but in any case he had reprogrammed them and did a weekly check up to see if anyone had, by any chance to reprogram them. but right now the kid, was currently maneuvering and piloting his way through a astroid belt as the droids kept firing. the boy looked at the meter that indicated the power of the shield, need less to say it wasn't good.

the boy noticed that his ship was leaving the astroid belt he quickly activated the hyperdrive and as the ship lurched foward, the shields failed and a Lazer bolt had struck the ship. but needless to say the ship was in hyperspace but the boy was knocked out due to the explosion making him, hit his head on the control had he been awake, he would've noticed a black hole appearing IN hyperspace. his ship went through which caused it to groan and creak, but even when he is unconscious the boy created a force bubble to protect the ship as one of his Droids came into the cockpit and noticed him on the ground. the Droid called for a medical droid that came in and picked him up and took him, to med bay as an astromech droid ( one of three will be explained later ) took control of the ship.

And tried to get it out of lightspeed. As it did that the ship exited the black hole and was once again in, the normal hyperspace which caused the boy in med bay to, let go of the force bubble that was protecting the vassal from the damage the black hole would have caused. When the astromech had shuttered down the hyperdrive causing the ship to leave hyperspace, and in front of the ship was a planet with a broken moon orbiting it. The astromech landed the ship on the dark side of the moon. And began running down of the needs of repairs, the ship Will need and sent it to a group of repair droids, when said droids got the list they immediately set to work.

[In another part of space ]

On board the starship the brightest knight a young sixteen year old girl named Alice Cooper who was wearing a nightgown, was sleeping until she sensed a familiar presence and a dark one at that she woke up and force, summoned a silver ciliander and press a botton making a yellow glowing blade appear the ciliander was a lightsaber. Alice looked around her room and she didn't see anything then she understood. It was her twin brother andrew cooper now while she and her twin look similar to each other, they do act differently while Alice was all go happy and willing to listen. Her brother was dark and mysterious which oddly enough gotten him, as the main talk through out the temple the twins used to train at sadly thought during a battle against a sith on the planet yavin 4. (Didn't have a good planet name to use. Don't hate.) had both her and her brother's masters along with her attention, while her brother and a group of republic Soldiers were fighting a bunch of droids, the sith force pushed the three jedi's away from the group as the ceiling of the base they were attacking, had collapsed and by the time they gotten back to the room they were greeted with dead republic troops and no sign of alice's brother.

After the battle alice was heartbroken both she and her twin had made a promise to their mother mother, who was a human living on the planet coruscant one of the core worlds with their father who was a Mandalorian from the wren clan but, had dropped it for their mother's name since the clan didn't like her...at all. In fact they even kidnapped her mother to force their dad out so they could kill him, her brother on the other hand who was still with them at the time took a ship and went to the coordinates that they sent to the twins so they could have a 'family reunion ', and against the will of the council of the jedi order. When andrew returned he was different he was dark. Darker than usual the council decided to keep a close eye on him, but they had noticed that whenever she (alice) was around the darkness disappeared like it was never there to begin with.

Sadly though when they had lost andrew on yavin 4 alice looked like a piece of her had died, every time she tried to use her sibling force bond with andrew, all she would get was unrelenting pain like lighting was striking her and harming her. She broke the connection between the two of them and started crying harder. Many of the other jedi and friends tried to cheer her up but they were unable to. Finally the council had decided to send alice to coruscent so she could be in the care of her family.

Snapping out of her memories alice turned off her lightsaber and opened her mind and was rushed with images of, her brother's starship which was her ships counterpart was under attack from bounty hunters then, she saw her brother activating his ship's hyperdrive and going into lightspeed only to get, knocked out due to the shields failing and a Lazer bolt that had struck the communication ray on the ship. Then she saw the ship go into a black hole in hyperspace.

'This is it for me my dear sister...don't come looking for me I may be dead...probably. good bye sis. May the force be with you always.' Her brother's voice said to her. Alice looked at her mirror and smiled she had quickly looked through the force asking about her brother's, future and it made her smile wide she hoped that the woman who she saw with her twin could help him, return to the light side of the force and be happy with him.

(End )

[Author note : if guys want to know what kind of ship the twins have then I will tell you. The ships are a combination of the ebony hawk, (sw: kotor the one where you play as reven ) the players ship from the newest kotor game as well as the past ships. And starkiller's shadow rogue (force unleashed.) Just with blasters and the engine running the damn thing runs off a huge kyber crystal. Lol ship is op as fuck due to having : mounted Lazer beam cannons, turbo missiles, cloaking device, an e.m.p shield, etc. So ...yeah...OP AS FUCK!]


	2. Chapter 2

When he opened his eyes the first thing he did was, to get up and head to the bridge of his ship when he got there he saw his astromech droid, 475-L or L-50 as he calls the Droid. doing routine check up on the ship's repair team. andrew looked around the cockpit for his helmet and found it laying on the ground. Andrew which is what he used to be when he was a Jedi padawan. now he was known as vokun it should be lord or Darth vokun, but the sith council were afraid of his Raw talent with the dark side of the force.

they were so scared of him that they were willing to send him on suicide missions, to see how strong he was in the dark side needless to say he was he came back from EVERY single mission, the sith council knew then and there that he was one of the children who had a very POWERFUL connection with the dark side, and his master darth dinok was terrified of his power.

but yet the sith lord knows that he couldn't kill him not now, knowing that he had learned the ancient jedi bastilla shawn's battle meditation. that technique had been out of their hands for a long time now they have it, the sith's had struck gold with the young apprentice though his master had noticed that that he had a feelings for a fellow sith. a female Mandalorian by the name of Amber from the frezla clan, that was when he started planning for the demise of his apprentice, but sadly the girl had fallen in battle and that caused the sith apprentice to, hunt down her killer which was jedi by the name qwena a female torguta.

andrew could still remember when he attacked said jedi ship, with a fleet of Imperial ships when he boarded the ship he unleashed a full wave of dark side energy. in a hallway a bunch of republic Soldiers were trying to open a door to get to a ship due to the general ordering everyone to abandon ship. but as the door opened partially the power to the hall shuttered down making the room dark. as a door behind them opened up against it's will.

Then in the darkness came a sound.

Deep.

Heavy.

Breathing.

And the blackness parted.

Vzzm!

A two blades the cruel color of darkest crimson and black death

sprang into existence, bathing the pitch black room in sinister shades of scarlet and whitish black. The man's armor seemed darker somehow with, the shadows clinging to his cape, his dark, featureless mask reflecting no emotion. There was no mercy to be had there in the reaper's visage, only pure wrath. No witty remarks here. No clever quips. Only death.

For a terrifying moment there was only silence.

Then a republic officer shrieked.

"Open fire!"

Fortunately, all his trooper's and all his men did as they were bade.

Unfortunately for them, they were, to a man, hopelessly outmatched.

The armored man raised his blades and effortlessly parried that first salvo as effortlessly as one would fend of a child throwing rocks, easily batting the volley of bolts aside and ricocheting streaks of red light cascading back to their owners. Then he started forward. Slowly at first, then with determination, striding into the storm with swift measured steps. Though the Republic fired with precision, he batted each shot back to them, and even caught others with the force to redirect them back from whence they came. Through sheer will, he reached out and ripped those weapons from their very hands, sending them skittering out into the hall and out of their reach, dismembering them when a number foolishly tried to attack him head on.

Seeing this, the Republic officer renewed his attempts to open the door, clawing at it madly.

'Open, damn you! OPEN!' The officer thought...how cute. Andrew placed his black Saber away and started using one saber.

His now free hand clenched into a claw, crushing the throat of a nearby republic commando and hurling him away into the wall. His comrade frantically raised a flamethrower, only for the weapon's volatile fuel tank to ignite, consuming him in a vile, roiling blaze of orange and sending him shrieking into a wall. The third levered his staff in a desperate attempt to catch the dark lord off guard, only to find himself embedded upon that very weapon and skewered to the floor.

the officer squealed and pulled ever harder on the broken door, turning his pale fingers a disgusting shade of puce.

'No! Not like this! This cannot be my end!' he thought again making andrew excited. had he known the power of the dark side earlier in live he would have left the jedi long ago.

A trio of cammandos raised their blasters and promptly found themselves divested of them, their large, bulky bodies shattered with a single blow to the chest. The Dark apprantice-for he could no longer think of this merely as the sith-was already moving by the time their broken carapaces crashed to the floor. In the same movement, a savage flick of the wrist slammed a fellow trooper into the ceiling, pinning him there as though he were magnetized. the sith struck out almost casually as he passed, bisecting the terrified man at the waist. His severed halves toppled to the ground behind him with no more than a gurgle.

'Open! Openopenopenopen...'

The deep, rasping breathing was upon him now and with that, the Republic Soldier abruptly realized he no longer had any soldiers left to command. No troops left to die in his service. An invisible vice tightened around his throat not a heartbeat later, hoisting him up off the floor, denying him all attempts of escape. This wasn't a man, no, not at all! This was a monster!

"W-Who are you?!"

To his terror, the specter leaned forward, black lenses of a mendolorian helmet burning a hellish red, and declared in a roaring voice... "I AM FIRE. I AM DEATH! I AM A NIGHTMARE!" the sith then slashed the man in half then used the force to open the door. and deflected more Lazer fire as more troops gotten aboard another ship that was docked, underneath the Cruiser that the sith was on. the door closed and. a loud bang gotten andrew out of memory lane.

Andrew quickly placed the helmet on and looked at his astromech.

" L -50 where are we?" He asked the astromech droid his voice deep and metallic. (Think of kylo ren and dark starkiller.) L -50 was a r2 unit one of the latest models with a female program she is the one who, runs the ship when he is unconscious or gone L -50 is not his, only astromech he has two more due to them belonging to his lover amber he even has her lightsaber which was a violet color which ironically matched her hair color. He snapped at himself for once again going through depression even if it made him stronger, with the dark side he didn't want to Atlest not now anyway.

L -50 made a series of beeps and woops andrew sighed, from the Droid could tell him the ships rear stabilizer was in a bad condition. The Droid also stated that she could not find where they are currently, located at in space this had andrews attention and it was a good attention.

" what? Show me." Andrew said as a hologram of the galaxy they were at and the, locater that would tell him were the ship is by using the other planets and stars, could not find their current coordinates this was...good this means that they were possible in a unknown system or...wait.

"L -50 bring up the recording of our last hyperspace jump." Andrew ordered and soon a recording of the jump replaced the galaxy. Andrew saw the black hole and figured out that he had unconsciously used the force to protect the ship, and that the black hole had sent said ship to another galaxy. Soon after he came to that declaration he felt something in the force tugging at him, it wasn't his sister or otherwise he would have answered her. Even if the twins were on different sides they still talk to one another. The Dark side did not rid of him of the protective brother he was to alice. But anyway he traced to feeling back to the planet on the other side of the moon.

' jedi no this a new galaxy entirely and I'm sure that their archives would have, said something about this new galaxy that I am certain for.' Andrew looked at his left arm and pressed a series of buttons and soon two sounds of something launching, was heard and five fireballs were seen heading to the other side of the moon and down to the planet. If there is a untrained force sentitive on the planet he would need to learn everything about it.

(End)


End file.
